White
by Kuro Ao no Neko
Summary: After casting a spell meant for America in rage, England, Romania and Norway soon find that the spell did NOT go according to plan and now Prussia, Canada, Iceland, Switzerland, and Lithuania have all become children. Under punishment, the three must find a way to reverse the spell, while also keeping watch on the tiny tot nations. Luckily Germany and Romano decided to help.
1. Chapter 1

"AMERICA YOU THICK IDIOT!"

Britain's voice rang down the halls of the large school building and reached every ear including its desired target. Although he wasn't on the smart side, he chose to stay hidden knowing the possible wrath that may come to him.

Meanwhile, the British nation was walking through the halls with a look that was ready to kill on his face and wearing only his Union Jack boxers.

The American had stolen all his clothes (with the exception of what he wore now) while he was showering off after gym class and gone off to hide.

It wasn't the first time that Arthur had to play this game with him, but it usually never involved leaving the change room and now he had crossed that line. He walked through the halls of the World's school building, gazing over groups of people and rooms until, "Found you, you WANKER!"

He grabbed the shoulder of the blond in front of him. "Now hand over my clothes!"

Whipping the younger boy around to face him he took one look into the eyes of who he had grabbed and felt guilty.

"Woops. Sorry Matthew." The Canadian sighed and raised his hand.

"It's fine," he said blankly. He then pointed down the hall towards the western half of the building.

"Al grabbed Toris and went that way. He likely thought he could use the green house to hide."

Barely thanking Matthew, Arthur shot down the hall to where the open green house door was located and entered. The light shone through the glass panel's roof and in the center of the room stood America with a gym bag in one hand, and a trembling Lithuania behind him.

"That didn't take as long as I had hoped," the American sneered. "I was hoping to play for a good hour or so."

Anger clouded his vision as Arthur ran and tackled Alfred to the ground along with Lithuania.

The two scuffled, punched, bit and pulled; but when Alfred's hand became loose on the bag, Arthur took the chance to rip it from his hand and get out before Alfred could recover.

With Britain gone and the game over, America stood and brushed himself off, along with Toris. "Well that was fun while it lasted."

Lithuania gave the American a nervous glare. "Next time please don't get me involved with your shenanigans Alfred."

Alfred only laughed and gave Toris a slap on the back before announcing his hunger and leaving. Lithuania gave a sigh and got to work on watering the plants his club had worked hard on.

* * *

"I can't believe that... that-that-"

"Dick?" Norway finished for Britain.

"Yes!" Britain had just got to the Magic Club room (now fully clothed) and began ranting to his two friends.

"I still can't believe that what used to be an adorable innocent child grew up to become that!" Arthur was now pacing in frustration around the room and continued his ranting.

"I thought that I had raised him up right, but of course becoming independent had to make him so cocky! I swear if only he still acted with such innocence, he wouldn't be a thorn in everyone's side."

As the thought left his lips, an idea came into Romania's mind. "Why don't we just fix that?"

The other two looked over and knew where he was going. "Are you suggesting a spell," Britain asked as a smirk came to his lips.

"I think I saw a spell in a book at home that will do that," Vlad explained. "I remembered it because it was so easy. In fact I think we could pull it off right now if you wanted to."

The smirk on Arthur's face had now grown into a malicious grin and almost too happily he replied, "What do we need?"

Romania got up and walked over to the magic circle drawn on the floor. "All we need is this, our combined magic and something of the colour of purity."

The answer was almost too easy and Britain grabbed a white sheet of paper to use in the spell.

The three then took their places around the circle and prepared to cast the spell.

"Romania," Norway spoke up, "Are you sure this spell will work the way it should?"

Romania looked over to the un-sure nation with a smile. "Of course! I'm positive the page said, 'to make those show innocence to their peers and bring out the inner child inside!"

Norway still looked unsure, but decided to help his friends anyway.

As the three began to glow their respective colours, Romania began to chant the spell and the circle glowed as well. The three concentrated their energy until Romania said the final words and the glow around the circle became as white as the paper in the center.

"Okay Romania now what," Britain asked with anticipation. The room fell silent as Vlad gave the two a blank stare.

"You don't know do you," Lukas asked unamusingly.

The Romanian smiled nervously as the two other nations glared him down until all of their attention turned to the white light that had began to swell.

"What's happening?" Norway shouted as he shielded his eyes from the harsh light.

Before anyone could give an explanation, the room lit up and they heard the door swing open. It lingered for a few seconds before fading away to reveal the trio to one another.

"What was that weird light?"

The magic trio then looked to the open door frame to see Canada looking at them with wide eye.

"Matthew what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride home-" the Canadian began to trail off from what he was saying as a white light began to fill his vision again and he collapsed onto the hard floor of the room.

* * *

Prussia had been strumming on his air guitar in the music room not so far away when the strange light filled the room and faded away as mysteriously as it had come.

"What in heavens was that?" Austria had gotten up from his piano, but was in even more shock when he looked over at Prussia.

"What are you star'in at?" Prussia asked when he noticed the aristocrat looking at him. "Is it my awesomeness~?" Almost out of nowhere he felt a wave of drowsiness overcome him and he began to sway.

Austria went over to support the albino before asking, "Prussia, why is your hair glowing?"

Gilbert lazily looked up at the Austrian, but before he could come up with an awesome comeback, the light returned to his vision and he passed out.

* * *

Switzerland was just about to head home when it happened. He had just put on his beret and called Lichtenstein when the light flooded the halls around him. After it settled, Vash looked around him to see if he could find the source of the light, but after a short investigation he found nothing. Just as he turned to leave, he felt the sleepiness overcome him. Although he tried to fight it off, the white had begun to cloud his vision and he collapsed before he could take anymore steps.

Little did he know, the other member of the 'Go home after school club' had watched Vlad collapse and noticed his white beret giving off a slight glow.

Romano ran over to check on Switzerland, but by the time he got over to the collapsed nation the glow on the hat had disappeared and Lovino got to work on moving the violent nation to the nurse's office.

* * *

Toris was walking out of the green house on his way to the Choral club room with a large and beautiful white lily he had raised. He decided to take it to the club room to help brighten it up and also to show off the fruit of his labors. Smiling at the plant, he continued down the hall until a flash of light surrounded him. Once the light had gone, he began to feel nervous about what had just happened.

Checking his lily, the Lithuanian looked down to see the blossom almost glowing. He brought it up to his face to inspect it closer and realised that his flower was really glowing. It then happened to him as well. Feeling drowsiness take over, Toris slumped over on the wall next to him. Trying to keep himself from dropping his plant, he sat down and continued to lean against the wall. It wasn't long after that when his vision faded and Toris fell into the contagious sleep.

* * *

The last to be affected by the bizarre occurrence was Iceland. Although the Nordics said that their club would meet today, Norway had chosen to go to the magic club instead and Finland said he had some business to take care of at home. While Sweden and Denmark worked on a dinning set, Emil just sat and watched, while Mr. Puffin ate their snacks. They had just started to the finish on the table when the light flooded into the room from the open door and after Iceland opened his eyes, he found everyone's eyes on him.

"Icy, are you glowing?" Demark asked with a laugh. Sweden stayed silent while Mr. Puffin was spitting up food and cursing. Looking down at himself, Emil noticed his shirt and boots giving off a small glow.

Looking up at the two with wide eyes, Denmark handed him a mirror (Nordic made) and the young country noticed that even his hair was glowing. Almost on the verge of panicking, he felt the sleepiness come over him and not ten seconds after, he collapsed back into his chair and fell into the light's veil of sleep.

* * *

**AN: So this is the first chapter of a new story! I will not tell everything that is to happen in it, but if you want me to continue this one after I finish Heart of the Maple Tree, let me know by leaving a review that says so.**


	2. Chapter 2

All of the countries that had passed out now lied in the nurse's office, still out cold. Everyone else had gathered in the school's conference room. Everyone had been called; even people who had already gone home came back for the meeting.

The usual loud arguing had been replaced by quiet murmurs among everyone until Germany walked in and brought attention.

"Alright," the German began calmly. "Who would like to explain to me what happened?"

Surprisingly several hands raised and he began to make his way down, starting with Denmark.

"It was so weird! This bright white light came through the door to our club and when it went out Icey was all glowy! And after that he passed out and we couldn't wake him up and Sve decided to take him to the nurse's office and we met all these other guys there and-" Germany raised his hand and said, "Alright Denmark. We get the picture, now who was with Lithuania?"

A hand raised and Estonia's voice began to explain that story. "He was late, which is odd for Toris, so we went to the green house hoping to find him there and instead we found him collapsed in the hall with a flower. Miss. Ukraine took him to the infirmary and I believe that is where she is now."

With that he sat down and Germany called out another collapsed county's name. "Switzerland."

The room was silent until Italy got up whispered something into Germany's ear. The blond gave a nod and spoke again. "It would appear Romano was the only one who witnessed that one and he is with Ukraine watching the fallen. We will move onto the next country." Everyone watched as the German hesitated before reading the name of his brother. "Prussia."

Austria stood and began his brief explanation.

"I was playing piano, he was being himself and a bright light flashed through the room. After the light faded I noticed his hair was glowing and after that he collapsed."

The proud man sat back down and the room stayed quiet for a moment until Germany read the last name. "Canada."

To everyone's surprise it was Norway who stood and began to explain.

"He walked in after the flash and we noticed his sweater glowing. He said he was there to ask Britain if he needed a ride home, but soon after collapsed like the others."

The room was silent as the stoic man sat back down and it remained that way until Germany stood again. "Alright," he began. "We will look further into this, but will not have any solid leads until the fallen have awoken." He paused for a second and then finished with, "If they wake up."

Everyone took that as their note to leave but stopped when the door flew open to reveal an exhausted and frantic looking Ukraine.

"Switzerland has woken up," she said trying to catch her breath.

"That's great," Italy exclaimed loudly. Japan was the next to speak asking, "May we go ask him about what happened?"

Ukraine began to look nervous before saying, "That's the thing... he doesn't want to be seen right now."

People began to look at each other confused, and Ukraine pulled Germany out of the room to explain why.

"Germany, Vash told me not to tell anyone, but I think you should know."

In a hushed voice the large man asked, "What is wrong with Vash?"

Ukraine looked down to her feet and then explained the un-believable.

"When Mr. Switzerland woke up, he sounded weird, so when I looked behind the curtain to check on him, he wasn't himself..." She began to trail off from what she was trying to say, but Ludwig gestured for her to go on. "Well you see... he was a child! I don't know how, but he was not a tall man, instead he was a young boy!" Germany looked stunned. What she talked about was un-real, but her face said that she spoke the truth.

"I want you to go back and call me if someone else wakes up, or if Vash changes his mind." The busty woman nodded before turning and running back to the nurse's room.

Germany was about to head back into the meeting room when he felt his phone vibrate from his pants pocket. Pulling it out he saw he had a message from an unknown person. Un-locking his phone, he read what the text said. 'Come to the roof top if you want answers about this mess.

GB.'

Shoving the device back into his pocket, he began the walk towards the roof and his mystery info broker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Germany opened the door to the roof and stepped out into the setting sunlight. He looked around and thought that it was only him, but was proven wrong when a voice spoke from behind him.

"I see you got my text." The German turned to see Britain in the door way. The two stayed silent, only exchanging glares as the Brit walked across the open roof top to the railing. Germany stayed where he was and crossed his arms. "What do you know?" He asked with suspicion in his voice.

Britain turned around to face him and began to explain.

"Everything that's happened so far is the result of a spell I had intended for America. The light that the other nations described is what caused those nations to collapse and by the looks of things; they are all ageing back into children."

Germany lost his calm composure and charged at the blond, grabbing his shirt and holding him over the railing.

"You mean to tell me that my bruder is going to turn into a child and it's your fault?!"

Britain held onto the German's arm and nodded nervously.

"Yes! But Romania has gone to his house to find the book about the spell we used so we can undo all of this." Germany inched him further over the rail. "How do I know you're not lying and intend to do the same to the rest of us?" He questioned with an agitated rattle in his voice. "Because," Britain began as he loosened his grip on Germany's arm. "You're not the only one with family affected by this."

Germany noticed the sadness in Britain's eyes and remembered that Canada had been one of the nations to go down.

Pulling him back over, Germany let go of Britain's shirt. "You better fix this," he growled. Britain nodded. "And I will, but don't go around telling everyone about this. We would prefer to work on this without every other country on our backs, thanks."

Germany returned an understanding nod and just before he was about to go, Britain called for his attention again. "There's one more thing we should work out. Although they still have their memories by the looks of it, they will still need to be looked after." Germany caught onto what Britain was getting at. "Alright. I will arrange for trust worthy countries to look after everyone."

"That's the thing," Britain added. "Norway and I will be busy trying to reverse this spell, so we both would like you to look after Canada and Iceland." Germany shook his head and smirked. "Oh no you don't. I'll help, but you three are watching all of them as punishment for causing this whole fiasco." Britain's face said he was about to protest, but he instead held his tongue and nodded. "Fine. When they all wake up, we'll take them to my house. It should be large enough, and if not, Vlad lives in a castle." With that the two made their way for the door and down off the roof top, unaware of the eaves-dropping America behind the generator box.

-OwO-

Prussia opened his eyes to see himself in a curtained off bed and feeling awkward. Sleepily sitting up he realized everything seemed... bigger. "What the hell is this?" He said as he began to climb out of the bed, only to trip on his too big clothes and land on the floor. "Ouch!" He screamed. He got up and for some reason was fighting off the urge to cry. He heard the curtain being pulled back and looked up to see a red faced Romano trying hard to hold back his laughter, as well as the worried face of Ukraine.

"Mr. Prussia! Are you alright?" Prussia looked up at them before he realized that he had to actually look UP. "Why the hell are you all so big?" He asked in a higher pitched voice. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he began to fear the realization of what was going on.

The curtain to his right pulled back and Prussia was now trying his best not to burst into laughter. A tiny Switzerland in clothes too big for him, but with the pant legs and sleeves rolled up, walked over to him, face bright red in embarrassment.

"Here," he said in an adorable voice handing Prussia a mirror. Prussia took it and almost fainted at his reflection. In the mirror was a small chubby face that he hadn't seen since his days as the Teutonic Knights!

"What the holly führer is going on?!" The tiny albino yelled. Finally Romano burst out laughing and Switzerland returned to his solitude behind the curtain. Ukraine knelt down and tried to calm down the panicked Prussia when another voice called out. "Can you all keep it down? Seriously- wait... WHAT'S GOING ON!?" The sound of a curtain being pulled away could be heard, followed but the sound of tiny feet running over to the group in Prussia's bed area. When the small figure stopped in front of the opening, everyone got a look at the panicked Iceland. When he saw the little Prussia he couldn't help but begin to giggle.

"Hey you cold jerk; I'm not the only one!" Prussia walked over and handed the mirror to Iceland who turned pale. "Keseseses! You should see your face right now!" Prussia teased. Iceland looked up from the mirror at Prussia and when he saw the tiny Switzerland peeking through the curtain, his knees gave out from under him and he passed out. "Oh dear," a cold voice said. As its' tall and fearful owner came into view, Prussia's heart skipped a beat and a half. "Poor little Iceland could not handle the reality of things, da?" Russia picked up the sleeping Iceland, looked at him, and walked away to put Iceland back in his bed.

"This is so un-awesome," Prussia whispered in fear.


End file.
